In people's daily life and work, a wide variety of hand-operated tools are needed. Most of the existing hand-operated tools have a single function or general performance. For example, pliers have a small opening and a low clamping force, and their range of use is limited. Also for example, adjustable turbine wrenches are just used to screw nuts, and cannot be used as pincers. Some so-called multifunctional tools are just a simple combination of single-functional tools and their effects of use are not very ideal.
In short, the existing hand-operated tools, especially small-volume pincers for daily use which are manipulated by a single hand, have a single function and general performance, and need to be improved.